castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bessere Hälften
Bessere Hälften ist die zehnte Episode der fünfte Staffel von Castle. Als eine Scheidungsanwältin ermordet wird, der nur Frauen vor Gericht vertreten hat, werden Beckett und Castle im Zuge der Ermittlungen mit etlichen wütenden Ex-Ehemännern konfrontiert, von denen jeder der Mörder sein könnte. Unterdessen quartiert sich Castles Ex-Fau Meredith ein, um sich um ihre kranke Tochter zu kümmern, während Beckett bei Castle Unterschlupf sucht, weil ihr Appartement ausgeräuchert wird. Handlung Eine Person nähert sich nachts einem Auto, in dem eine Frau sitzt, die einen Zettel mit einer Adresse in der Hand hält. Die Person steigt in das Auto ein und Blut spritzt auf das Papier. Alexis liegt bei ihrem Vater Zuhause krank im Bett, anstatt mit ihrer Mutter Meredith Paris zu besuchen. Aber nicht nur Alexis ist vorübergehend bei Richard eingezogen, Kate hat es ihr gleichgetan, da ihre Wohnung desinfiziert wird. Als es an der Tür klingelt und Martha öffnet, steht auch noch Meredith dort und zwar mit all ihren Koffern. Sie will ihrer Tochter beistehen. Rick lässt sie im Appartement wohnen und ignoriert gekonnt die Blicke seiner Mutter und seiner Freundin. Am Tatort wird die Diskussion von Kate weitergeführt. Sie will, dass Meredith in ein Hotel zieht. Lanie stimmt ihr dabei zu. Beim Opfer handelt es sich um Michelle Twohev, eine Scheidungsanwältin, die nur Frauen vertreten hat und deshalb sehr bekannt war. Ryan konnte bislang noch nicht herausfinden, was der Name R. Gerrisson mit dem Fall zu tun hat, allerdings konnte Esposito einen Augenzeugen befragen, der gesehen hat, wie ein Mann vom Tatort weggerannt ist. Er ist zur U-Bahnstation gerannt und Esposito hat bereits das Videomaterial angefordert. Castle und Beckett fahren zum Freund der Toten, Corey Francis. Sie waren erst seit einem Monat zusammen und da Michelle mitten in einem Scheidungsfall war, haben sie sich das letzte Mal am Wochenende gesehen. Mit weiteren Informationen kann der Freund jedoch nicht dienen. Ryan und Esposito besuchen die Familie Gerrison und finden so Raoul Gerrison, einen juristischen Rechnungsprüfer. Er kannte das Opfer allerdings nicht persönlich, sie hatte sich erst am Vortag ihres Todes an ihn gewandt und wollte sich dringend mit ihm treffen. Daraufhin machen die Ermittler sich auf den Weg zu Michelles Büro, um ihre letzten Klienten ausfindig zu machen. Castle versucht derweil Kate zu beruhigen und versichert ihr das Meredith-Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen und macht sich gleich auf den Weg nach Hause. Kate wird zu Lanie gerufen, diese ist davon überzeugt, dass Castle es nicht hinbekommt, Meredith aus der Wohnung zu schaffen. Ihrer Meinung nach muss Kate dies selber tun. Bezüglich des Falles hat Lanie Blutspuren gefunden, die nicht zum Opfer gehören. Ryan hat alle Ex-Ehemänner des Opfers aufgelistet und Esposito hat den Mann gefunden, der am Tatort gesehen wurde. Herman Poquille ist vorbestraft, unter anderem auch wegen versuchtem Mord. Doch er bestreitet mit dem Mord an Michelle in Verbindung zu stehen. Herman hat für Michelle als Fotograf gearbeitet, um Fotos von Ehebetrügern zu machen. Sie hatte sich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemeldet, doch dann hatte sie einen wichtigen Fall und wollte sich an der U-Bahn mit ihm treffen, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits tot. Herman wollte keinen Ärger und ist gleich wieder verschwunden, als er dies bemerkte. Die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy bekräftigen seine Aussagen. Lanie hatte Recht. Als Castle in seine Wohnung kommt, ist Meredith dabei Suppe zu kochen. Er will gerade ansetzen, als sie ihn unterbricht und ihm mitteilt, wie Leid es ihr tut, dass sie immer so eine schlechte Mutter war und wie sehr sie die Zeit mit Alexis nun genießt. Zudem ist sie von Kate begeistert, weil sie erlaubt, dass Meredith in der Wohnung bleiben darf. Die DNA der Blutspuren führen Beckett und Castle zu Samantha Voss. Sie hatte in ihrem Ehestreit alles verloren: Haus, Boot, Auto. Sie gibt auch zu, dass sie Michelle nach dem Urteil angegriffen hatte, da sie frustriert war. Allerdings bestreitet sie, Michelle umgebracht zu haben. Während des Gesprächs wirft sie immer wieder Gegenstände auf den Boden, die nun ihrem Exmann gehören, bis dieser kommt und genau das Gleiche macht. Daraufhin lässt Beckett beide verhaften. Esposito und Ryan bekommen die Spannung zwischen Kate und Rick mit und sprechen Castle darauf an. Sie sind empört als sie erfahren, dass er seine Ex in der Wohnung wohnen lässt. Daraufhin bucht Rick die Embassador Suiter im Four Seasons, doch Kate will nicht dorthin, sie will nach Hause. Am Morgen kommt Meredith dann in T-Shirt und Unterhosen runter und trinkt den Kaffee, den Kate für Richard gemacht hat. Als dieser dann auftaucht, drückt sie ihm die Tasse in die Hand und er erkennt, dass sie Muskat hinzugefügt hat. Die Vertrautheit der beiden macht Kate eifersüchtig und sie geht zur Arbeit. Im Präsidium vergleicht Beckett die Jahrbücher, die Esposito und Ryan angefordert haben. Sie sucht den Freund von Michelle, denn Corey Francis existiert nicht. Allerdings hatte er einen Klassenring am Finger, durch den sie ihn nun finden wollen. Sein Name ist Noah Kesswood und er war früher bei der Armee. Er wurde beauftragt Michelle zu beobachten, bezahlt wurde er dafür von einem Anwalt. Um diesen ausfindig zu machen, gehen Esposito und Ryan die Klientenliste durch und finden dort den Namen Billy Piper. Dieser soll seine Frau auf einer gemeinsamen Bootstour ermordet haben. Leann Pipers Tod wurde im letzten Monat von Michelle untersucht, da sie früher ihre Klientin gewesen war. Es schienen neue Erkenntnisse aufgetaucht zu sein, weshalb Michelle bei ihren eigenen Fälle unkonzentriert und nervös war. Beckett und Castle besuchen Billy Piper, doch dieser beharrt auf seiner Aussage, dass seine Frau betrunken vom Boot gefallen ist. Zurück im Präsidium versucht das Team das weitere Vorgehen zu planen, als Beckett einen Anruf von Meredith bekommt, die sie zum Abendessen einlädt. Kate sagt zu, was Castle etwas Angst macht, denn nun kann Kate Meredith alles fragen, was sie will. Esposito kann Kesswood finden und Ryan und er nehmen ihn mit zum Verhör. Er hat jedoch ein Alibi. Allerdings erzählt er Beckett, dass Michelle neue Beweise hatte und mit dem Drogendezernat zusammen gearbeitet hat. Castle tigert den ganzen Abend in der Wohnung auf und ab, bis Meredith und Kate wiederkommen. Sie machen zuerst einen Scherz mit ihm und umarmen sich dann. Castle entschuldigt sich bei Kate, dass er die Situation falsch gehandhabt hat. Von nun an bleibt Meredith nicht mehr in der Wohnung, wenn sie zu Besuch kommt. Ryan stört den Entschuldigungskuss mit neuen Informationen zum Fall. Das Drogendezernat hatte Michelle' Satellitenbilder von der Position von Billy Pipers Boot gegeben, doch darauf ist noch ein anderes Boot zu sehen, welches ganz in der Nähe war. Es gehört Walter Voss, der zudem noch mit Billy befreundet ist. Zwar kann Beckett ein Netz um ihn spannen, doch hatte Voss kein Motiv, um die Anwältin der Exfrau seines Freundes umzubringen. Ryan dagegen hat besseren Informationen über die Garrisons. Dabei fällt Castle auf, dass Jane Garrison Leann Piper sehr ähnlich sieht. Sie laden sie zu einem erneuten Gespräch ein. Nach etwas Druck gibt sie zu, dass sie ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, um von einem gewalttätigen Ehemann wegzukommen. Sie sollte das Land verlassen, doch verliebte sich neu. Dann stand Michelle plötzlich vor der Tür und wollte ihre Lüge auffliegen lassen. Leann war dadurch so verzweifelt, dass sie sie mit einem Eispickel erschlagen hat. In Castles Wohnung packt Beckett alles zusammen um wieder in ihre eigene Wohnung zu ziehen und auch Meredith bricht nach Paris auf. Doch vorher erzählt sie Kate noch, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Grund gekommen ist: Sie wollte die ernste Beziehung sehen, die ihr Ex mit einer neuen Frau führt und freut sich für die Beiden. Daraufhin fragt Kate sie, warum es zwischen ihr und Castle nicht geklappt hat und Meredith erklärt, dass Rick alles von ihr wusste, aber sich selbst aus Fragen zu seinem Leben herausgewunden hat. Sie wollte dies nicht mehr. Das macht Kate nachdenklich und sie bleibt es auch, als Meredith schon weggeht und Castle ihr Frühstück macht. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Darby Stanchfield als Meredith *Mark Deklin als Corey Francis/Noah Kesswood *Jack Wagner als Billy Piper *Nancy Lee Grahn als Samantha Voss *Victoria Pratt als Jane Garrison/Leann Piper *Allan Wasserman als Samuel Schuster *Deji LaRay als Herman Poquille *Adrian LaTourelle als Robert Garrison *Stephanie Drapeau als Michelle Twohey *Brendan Ford als Walter Voss Soundtrack *"Secret" - Missy Higgins *"One Way" (instrumental music) - Robert Duncan Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S5